This invention relates to novel copolyester compositions that have a very low crystalline habit, such particular copolyesters being especially useful as earplugs. The compositions are pliable at ambient temperatures for easy fabricability of custom-molded earplugs. The custom-molded earplugs fit well, provide good sound attenuation, are comfortable and safe to wear, are easily removable and inexpensive, all qualities that the art teaches are important factors in earplug selection.